Nauczmy się grać drużynowo...
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinek 2 Tori: 'Ostatnio w Rytmie Kasy! Szesnaścioro osób zostało zaproszonych do naszego wspaniałego wybrzeża. Niestety obrali dłuższą drogę, gdzie znależli się na dziwnej wyspie gdzie roiło się od dziwnych małp. Pewnie ma to związek z tą nagłą migracją co miała miejsce już nieco wcześniej. Nie będę jednak roztrząsała przeszłości. ''Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera pokazuję willę Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. Ekskluzywna Willa Znajdują się tutaj zwycięzcy z poprzedniego zadania. Grupa poszukiwawcza: Will i Isaac oraz Temple, Allie oraz Abi`Shirinstiny. Mogli rozkoszować się jej wygodami wraz z pomocnikami. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: OMG... na prawdę nie wierzę, że się tutaj znalazłaaaam... Abi-J'Shiristina pokój zwierzeń): No ewentualnie może się zbytnio nie wykazałam ostatnio... no wiecie. Nie mogę pokazywać im moich wszystkich... argumentów (zaczęła machać rączkami) Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że jestem... inżynierem i że wiem... jak zrobić szynkę! @_@ Dlaczego ja jestem taka mądrowata... ;< W tym momencie... ubrana w sam ręcznik, poślizgnęła się na mydle. Abi-J'Shiristina: Auuu... Wstała i podrapała się po głowie. Mydło na którym się potknęła wplątało się w jej skołtunione włosy. Abi-J'Shiristina: Muszę chyba bardziej uważać... o mało się dzisiaj pod prysznicem nie utopiłam... ech... Te brodziki są ostatnio takie niebezpieczne. Allie tymczasem się obudziła. Przeciągnęła się w swoim wygodnym łóżeczku :) ''Zaczął się rozciągać. Allie przytuliła się do niego niczym jakaś pijawka <3 Allie: Oczywiście... pod kołdrę? Czyli co? Moment ciszy... Allie: Fuu! Jesteś obleśny! Nie na pierwszej randce! Strzeliła mu z (bezbolesnego) liścia i uciekła z płaczem ;___; Temple: Huhuhu. Temple uśmiechnęła się po tym co zobaczyła i poszła również. Isaac: 'Chciałem tylko żeby nie było jej zimno ;-; No trudno, następnym razem ją przeproszę ;P (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Isaac: Nie rozumiem tylko czemu ci ludzie są tacy niewdzięczni >:( Przecież jestem dla nich miły, a oni mnie tak potraktowali >:( Ale w sumie to trudno ;D Isaac udał się pod prysznic. Tymczasem do baru przybyła Temple i zaczęła popijać sobie jakiegoś drinka. Temple: Uff, nie muszę kisić się na plaży. Chociaż tam więcej osób... Allie rozpaczała w pokoju zwierzeń, bo mogła :P. Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Dlaczego wszyscy chłopacy są tacy?! Tom ugania się za jakąś Yoco, a ten od razu chcę ze mną... nie wiem co, ale nie mogę z nim tego zrobić w TV! No heloł! Muszę sobie chyba znaleźć nowego faceta ;) ''Zapytała się z nadzieją. (please) 'Ce'Brie: '''Tyyyyy, ale ten Arek przystojniak! ''Wyszczerzyła gały. '''Ce'Brie: '''Dajesz dalej! '''Grażyna: Teraz będę Ci pokazywać zdjęcia moich przyjaciółek. ;-) Pokazała zdjęcie swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Bożeny Heleny Maliszewskiej. DLA CIEBIE MAW!!! <33 Grażyna: To moja NAJLEPSZA koleżanka, Bożenka Maliszewska. Jest bardzo, baardzoo ciepłą osobą, no i nie da się z nią nudzić! Wyciągnęła kolejne zdjęcie... Grażyna: To jest Jadwiga Durko. Wredne z niej babsko czasami, ale jak do jej sklepiku osiedlowego raz na jakiś czas przyjdę to miła dla mnie jest... ...i następne. Grażyna: To jest Hanna Kureń. PRZE-MI-ŁA osóbka, chociaż trochę bojaźliwa...No to co, pokazać Ci jeszcze zdjęcia mojej rodziny?? Nagle do szałasu wparowała kolorowa osóbka z garścią konfetti w dłoni. Ruby: 'Hejka laseńki tajfunu końca!! (please) ''Nagle coś ją zabolało. '''Grażyna: O KUR*A MÓJ KRZYŻ. Ale nagle przestało. Grażyna: ...Conga? <3 Misty w oddali próbowała ogarnąć swój strój. <3 Dorwała skądś skórzaną kurtkę, czarne legginsy i związała włosy gumką. Tylko na tyle dali się naciągnąć stażyści. '' '''Misty(PZ):' Są w porządku. Chociaż i tak toczą ze mnie bekę. Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi. Misty czuła się już dużo lepiej. '' '''Misty:' Nareszcie w swoich ciuchach. W swoim nudnym, starym stylu. Misty(PZ): Tęsknię trochę za strojem agentki. Chociaż z drugiej strony wiem, o co walczę. Czyż to nie wspaniałe? Misty kisiła się w swoim szałasie. Czekała na jakieś wyzwanie. '' '''Misty:' Im szybciej coś wygram, tym szybciej wrócę do ciepłego domku. ;u; Misty(PZ): Między innymi dlatego zmieniłam drużynę. W ten sposób ktoś mnie dostrzegł, a o to mi chodziło. Taktyka to coś pięknego. Z czasem okaże się, czy dobrze zrobiłam. Joanthan w tym czasie ogarniał w swoim szałasie, jakieś jedzenie, próbował też znaleźć kilam potrzebnych rzeczy, gdy to zrobił, wyszedł z szałasu. Jonathan: 'Eeeee... coś mi się nie widzi ,żeby miało się rozpogodzić.. ''Patrzał na niebo ,które wyglądało jakby miało zaraz runąć na uczestników. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Boże jak ja się cieszę ,że jednak nie jestem w drużynie z tą przygłupią Ce'Brie! Przecież to jest instna porażka.. nie lubię obgadywać ludzi ,ale w tym przypadku inaczej się nie da.. mam też nieodparte wrażenie ,że ona wywyninie nie jeden numer w tej grze.. niby głupia ,ale kto ją tam wie.. ''Yoco zaś też tańczyła tęczowymi pomponami. W dodatku kibicowała drużynie. '''Yoco: '''Drużyno Willa, wy wygracie, a drużyna Temple po prostu przegra! '''Yoco(PZ): Chciałabym poznać nowych przyjaciół na przykład Grażynę, Garry'ego itd. Tom jest spoko, ale ja go nie kocham... tylko go pamiętam. Grażynka się na chwilę odsunęła, i przebrała w swój strój do tańczenia. <3 Wyglądała mniej więcej tak: Plik:DOROTKAJEDEN.jpg Plik:DOROTKADWA.jpg Grażynce widocznie poprawił się humorek. <3 Grażyna: To kto dołącza do CONGI? <3 Tom zaś obserwował całą tą sytuację w swoim szałasie. Tom(PZ): 'Udało mi się oglądnąć jeden odcinek NvsW i to jest... kreskówka! A tak poza tym to był dosyć słaby sezon, bez obrazy. A, Ce'Brie. Nazwała mnie ziemniakiem! Zawsze mogę się zmienić... tym! ''Wyciąga strzykawkę z czymś w środku. (Jeśli robię coś w czasie kwestii, to robię to w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Tak dla wytłumaczenia. :P) Oto jest narkotyk wśród narkotyków! Tak super, że nie pamiętam nazwy! Nigdy go nie próbowałem, ale podobno zmienia. I to znacznie. Mam trzy sztuki. Jeśli trzeba będzie go użyć, to go użyję. A jak i to nic nie da, to mam jeszcze pistolet z 10 nabojami, ale to już ostateczność. Schował strzykawkę. Jonathan usłyszał głos jakiejś starszej osoby po przejściach, więc wyszedł na zewnątrz o ile to można tak było nazwać. 'Jonathan: '''Yyyy.. co to za starowinka.. ''Podszedł do Grażyny 'Jonathan: '''Przepraszam, czy nie pomóc aby pani w czymś? ''Zapomniał ,że to jest jedna z uczestniczek, był pewny ,że ktoś z uczestników przyjechał tutaj z babcią. Grażynka chciała tylko zatańczyć wyglądając jak wielka gwiazda wielkich produkcji jak Idealna Niania, Sprzątaczki, Ukryta Prawda, Kto Poślubi Mojego Syna, Pierwsza Miłość, Miłość w Rytmie Disco, Szał Ciał, Hot or Not i Słoiki, czyli Dorota Kłębokowska. '''Grażyna: Synek, ja chcę się tylko bawić!! :D Wzięła go za rękę i zaczęli tańczyć congę. Wszysko widział Garry. Miał to jednak w dupie. Spojrzał się jednak na Toma, który trzymał strzykawkę z narkotykami. Garry myślał że jest tam trucizna i próbuje on zabić Ce'Brie za to, że nazwała go kartoflem xDDD Chłopak niezłocznie podszedł do Tom'a. Garry: Cześć Tom? ^^ Co tam masz. Niezwłocznie złapał mu strzykawkę i chciał ją wyrzucić (dlaczego? Bo Ce'Brie jest w jego drużynie i jej śmierć była by niezbyt dobra(please)). Niestety kiedy szedł ją wylać potknął się i wpił je sobie w rękę... Ce'Brie: 'Hahaha! Ale ziemniak, się wyglebił! Haha, no nie mogę, no! Lol i OMG! ''Jonathan porwany do tańca, pomyślał sobie ,a co mi tam tacy ludzie to dopiero potrafią się bawić. 'Jonathan: 'Łoł ,ale pani wymiata.. Był zaskoczonym tym ,że taka staruszka potrafi tak świetnie wymiatać. '''Grażyna: No pewnie skarbie!! Zatańczymy za wygraną Dudy!! Misty z ukrycia przyglądała się wyczynom Grażyny i... innych "ciekawych" uczestników. '' '''Misty(PZ):' Ja rozumiem, że oglądalność i w ogóle... Ale czy to czasem nie program dla młodzieży? Co w takim razie robi tu.. ta Pani? Nie zrozumiem ludzi. Serio. To już podchodzi pod patologię, a ja jestem jej częścią... eh. Help me. Zaś Tom miał problem z Garrym... '' '''Tom(PZ):' Teraz sobie przypomniałem sobie o tym, że jak ktoś zaży ten narkotyk dwa razy, to natychmiast chce kolejną dawkę. Niestety wiem co się stanie, kiedy ktoś zaży ten narkotyk raz... Jonathan przestał tańczyć z Panią Grażyną, był wykończony gdy staruszka dalej szalała. Podszedł do ogniska, które ktoś rozpalił i zaczął ogrzewać swoje zimne dłonie. Joanthan(PZ): 'Ciekawe ile czasu minie do następnego zadania.. bo ja nie wytrzymam w tym zimnie.. tu nie ma warunków.. ja chcę do ciepłego łóżka.. ''Spoglądał na Ce'Brie. '''Matt: Witaj o miła, ja jestem Matt! Typowy chłopak, który czasem ma odpały, huehue. Garry stał się jakiś podjarany. Uderzył Ce'Brie, kopnął w pochwę i spoliczkował xD Garry: JA ZIEMNIAK? NO CHYBA NIE... Zaczął skakać w miejscu. Jednak pałer mu dosyć szybko przeminął bo to były słabe narkotyki. Garry chciał jeeszcze. '' '''Garry:' Ja chcę jeszcze... Zauważył resztkę narkotyków (please) Niestety zabrał je Tom. Garry zobaczył Ce'Brie wyglądającą jak zombie. Kopnął ją raz jeszcze, by ten zombie nie ożył. Zauważył jednak wkurwionego Matt'a, więc uciekł xDD Tymczasem Kenny siedział sobie w rozwalającym się szałasie i oglądał szalejącą pogodę. Kenny: Prawie jak w domu... (pokój zwierzeń)Kenny: Ostatnio było to wybieranie drużyn i ja zostałem wybrany na końcu... To dobrze czy źle? A zresztą, kogo to obchodzi. Przynajmniej z tego co ogarnąłem, jestem w fajnej drużynie. ^^ Matt spoglądał na uciekającego Gary'ego ze zdziwieniem. Ocknął się i przykucnął przy Ce'Brie. Matt: Halo!? Nic Ci nie jest? Zaczął sprawdzać puls, wsadził palec do nosa (xD), wystawił go wysoko, chwilę zaczekał, i wsadził jej do buzi. Matt: Może ma ktoś tequilę? Byśmy ją obudzili. Ce'Brie zaczęła się budzić. Ce'Brie: 'Ja... Ja... OMG... T-Ten... Ten plebs mnie uderzył! On mnie pobił!!! ''Zaczęła płakać. 'Ce'Brie: '''Przecież ja mu nic takiego nie zrobiłam! To nie moja wina, że to kartofel! ''Rozryczała się i wtuliła w najbliższą osobę u boku - czyli Matta. xD (PS. Ce'Brie nie udawała, tylko serio nie rozumiała, czemu Garry ją pobił <3) 'Ce'Brie: '''Jak można pobić... dziewczynę! Garry, jesteś chamem! Nie znoszę cię! Twoje dni są policzone! ODPADASZ JAKO PIERWSZY!!!! ''I znowu zaczęła ryczeć. Jonathan słysząć jakiś płacz foki, zerknął aby zobaczyć co się dzieje, zaczął się przyglądac całej sytuacji. Tom też to widział. 'Tom: '''Ups... I po co to wyciągałem... '''Tom(PZ): '''Ale jak to możliwe? To miało działać przez kilka godzin! Więc jak... A, już wiem! Wziąłem te słabsze narkotyki! Nic dziwnego, że w środku jest zielone, a nie czerwone. Sprawdzę w drugiej torbie. ''Otworzył ją, a tam cała była zapełniona czerwonymi strzykawkami. ''No tak, wziąłem całą torbę narkotyków zamiast ubrań... A więc Garry się nie uzależni, uff! Bo jak za dużo zaży... to się zabije! ''Zamknął torbę. (I nie, nie wyciągał potem w szałasie.) '''Matt: (tuli Ce'Brie) Nie płacz, dziwny był ten gość. Niech no go tylko zobaczę! Na Garry'ego przestały jednak do końca działać narkotyki. Był wkurzony na siebie za to że kogoś pobił. Nigdy nikogo nie pobił! Musiał ją jakoś... ym xD Przeprosić xD Nie chciał odpaść w końcu jako pierwszy. Czekał więc na odpowiedni moment. Minęło pare minut i wyciągnął z szałasu Toma. Nikt go nie zauważył. Garry: Słuchaj Tom. Jest taka sprawa. Mógłbyś mi w czymś pomóc? W końcu to była twoja strzykawka i trucizna... albo narko... CHWILA. KTO CI JE SPRZEDAŁ? Zaczął wpatrywać się w torbę ze strzykawkami... było je widać, bo Tom jej (torby) nie zasunął i zostawił na dworze ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Garry: Dzięki Tom ;-; Mogłeś powiedzieć, wiesz? (derp) Zauważył pistolet w kieszeni Toma. Garry: Oh. Ok. Ja spadam... tylko najpierw powiedz jej, że byłem pod wpływem narkotyków, jak możesz.. Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzisz... i że ten plastik się ogarnie. Tak. Garry nazwał ją plastikiem. Nikt tego nie usłyszał. Garry odszedł, ale dyskretnie wyciągnął Tomowi pistolet z kieszeni. Ten tego nie poczuł. xD Chłopak odszedł i zaczął strzelać w zwierzęta. xD Konkretnie lemury xD'' '' Matt podskoczył od huku strzałów. '''Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Nieee, wcale nie boję się takich dźwięków... Strasznie zimno się tu zrobiło, nie sądzicie? (skulił się) Tom też usłyszał huk strzałów. Tom: 'Wiedziałem! Wziął mi broń! Dobrze, że 5 naboi mam w innym miejscu... Dobra, idę ją przeprosić. ''Schował do kieszeni jedną strzykawkę, tą czerwoną i podszedł do Ce'Brie. 'Tom: '''Przepraszam za Garrego. On... miał dzisiaj zły dzień. '''Tom(PZ): '''Dobra, co jest w środku tej torby z narkotykami? Dobra, zobaczę... Strzykawki, strzykawki... O, naboje! I kolejny pistolet! I karabin maszynowy! Chwila... SKĄD TO MAM!? ''Garry zdjął 5 lisów. 0 lemurów. Zdjął z nich skórę i wyczyścił ją. Zaczął robić jakieś futro... pistolet miał w kieszeni. '''Tom(PZ): '''Teraz odkryłem, że po zażyciu ma się coś w stylu rozdwojenia jaźni, czyli jest się inną osobą. Kiedy czas trwania narkotyku minie, to druga osobowość także znika. Jeśli jednak znowu się zaży to wraca. ''Garry jednak miał 3 osobowość. Boi się wszystkiego. '' '''Garry: Choleeeeeeeeeera, ale tu kripi. Zaczął się trząść. '' ''Chwila. Jeżeli Tom zażyje narkotyki to jego zła osobowość wróci? xD Ce'Brie bardzo wkurw... wkurzona wstała. Ze złości drżała jej powieka. Ce'Brie: 'NIE. ODZYWAJ. SIĘ. DO. MNIE. TY. PLEBSIE! I pilnuj swojego kumpla! Obiecuję mu to, że ODPADNIE jako pierwszy! Jeśli jeszcze raz do mnie podejdziecie, albo się odezwiecie to.. to... Yyy... Urwę wam jedno jajo! Bo drugie jeszcze wam się MOŻE kiedyś przyda! ''Odwróciła się tak, że zbiczowała Toma swoimi pięknymi, blond włosami. Odeszła z Mattem gdzieś z boku, żeby ponarzekać na życie, świat i kartofle. '''Matt: (co chwila się wzdryga) Wybacz mi, Ce'Brie, że tak dziwnie się zachowuje. Ale powiem Ci w sekrecie, tak się dzieje w dwóch przypadkach, pierwszy, boję się pistoletów i strzałów, a druga, kiedy czuję, że dzieje się coś zwierzętom biorą mnie dreszcze i drgawki! Czuję, że obie te rzeczy dzieją się właśnie teraz! Ktoś krzywdzi zwierzęta!!! Ce'Brie: '... ''Siedziała dalej oburzona. '''Ce'Brie: '''Tooo, jak masz w końcu na imię? '''Matt: Wybacz mi moje maniery! Jestem Matt. Ot taki sobie zwyczajny chłopak, czasem mam swoje odchyły, ale da się to znieść ^_^ Głównie są wtedy, kiedy muszę radzić sobie sam, denerwuję się, jestem w jakimś potrzasku czy cuś w ten deseń. Tymczasem do szałasu wpadł listonosz. Był to tak naprawdę Garry z doklejonymi wąsami. Chodził wolno, bał się wszystkiego. Garry: E-em... prze-przepraszam, mam p-paczkę dla... pann-nny Ce-Ce-Ce'Brie. Położył paczkę na podłodze. Na wierzchu napisane było "Od ziemniora -.-". W środku znajdował się płaszcz z lisa najwyższej jakości z doklejonym znaczkiem "Armani Exclusive". Ce'Brie zauważyła listonosza, i wyjęła płaszczyk, który na siebie założyła. Ce'Brie: 'Łiiii! <3 Płaszczyk! <3 I tak cię nienawidzę, ziemiaku, plebsie, kartoflu i nie wiadomo co jeszcze przed nami ukrywasz. -,- ''Wróciła z powrotem do Matta. '''Ce'Brie: '''Wiesz, że jesteś bardzo przystojny? Mówił ci to ktoś kiedyś? Założę się, że tak! '''Matt: Ja przystojny? Nieee, nieprawda. Zawsze mówię, że jestem przeciętny. Hehe, nie żebym się czepiał czy coś, nie wnikam w to... Ale czy myłaś się dzisiaj? Bo jakieś robaczki schodzą z tego futerka na Twoje włosy i szyję... Podchodzi, bliżej i się przygląda. Matt: Armani? Dotknął lekko metki, a ta odpadła. Matt: To podróba! Głaszcze futro i wtedy się zaczęło... Jego oczy stały się co raz większe. Matt: To futro... Ono do mnie mówi... Cierpi! Te zwierzęta...! Aaaa! Upadł przerażony tym, co poczuł. Matt: Kto to zrobił!? Kto je zabił!? Zły kopnął ślimaka xD Ce'Brie: 'O... M... G... ''Ce'Brie przerażona nie wiedziała co zrobić. 'Ce'Brie: ' thumb|left|320px Matt przerażony sytuacją zerwał futro z Ce'Brie, niestety zrobił to za gwałtownie i spadła jej też bluzka ze spodniami, przed nim ukazała się kobieta w samej bieliźnie... '''Matt: O niee... (zrobił glglgmg) Jekaterina! Rosyjska tancerka porno! Zerwał z siebie ubranie i okazało się, że miał na sobie bikini. Po chwili jakiś gość (WTF?! xD) przywiózł przenośną rurę do tańca i Matt zaczął pokaz tańca erotycznego. Jacyś ludzi się zebrali i jedli popcorn oglądając show xD Ce'Brie ujrzawszy Matta... Cóż, tak zareagowała: thumb|left|320px Ce'Brie: 'Ach, Matt... Taki przystojny, taki szalooony! ''Rozpłynęła się i uciekła tramwajem do krainy marzeń. '''?: Następny przystanek: Dworzec Centralny! Centrum Railway Station! Usłyszała tyle, potem jakiś gruby murzyn podbiegł do Matt'a, zrzucił go z rury i sam zaczął tańczyć. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak... left Matt się ocknął. Matt: Co się stało? Hę? Ce'Brie: '''Noo, przed chwilą jak SZALOOOONY ujarzmiłeś tę o to rurę do tańca! To było takie sexy! '''Garry: Szalony? No bardzo. I taka prośba. Ubierzcie się, a jak chcecie się je*ać to za namiotem :3 Ce'Brie spojrzała się tylko zza pleców. Matt bawił się właśnie jakimś łukiem i strzałami, a Ce'Brie to zabrała i zaczęła celować w Garry'ego, mówiąc: thumb|left|398px Garry: ...czyli nie skożystacie z oferty? Garry wyciągnął z kieszeni pistolet w którym umieścił igłę z narkotykami xD (no co? To kreskówka xD) Zaczął celować w Ce'Brie. Rzucił jednak zaraz potem pistolet na ziemie. Wyjął narkotyki które były tylko ogromną dawką słabych leków. Garry usiadł. Czuł się ziemniakiem. Chciał być taki niegimbusiarski i oryginalny. Nie wyszło mu to. Postanowił więc przestać udawać kogoś, kim nie jest. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Wziął swoją torbę i poszedł za namiot. Chciał jakoś pomóc drużynie. Nie tylko sobie. Chciał pokazać Matt'owi i Ce'Brie, że jest kimś. '' '''Garry:' Nie będę już gimbusem. Z plecaka wyjął jedynie jabłko, 2 portfele, wodę mineralną, pustą szczepionkę, i ziemniaka :3 Garry: Co mogę z tego zrobić... Wyrwał trochę trawy z gleby. Wygrzebał z ziemi też kilka kamyków i pomniejszych organizmów. Garry: Chyba mam pomysł... W kieszeni znalazł też zapałki. Wiedział że to mało, aby stworzyć miksturę na odziemniaczenie, ale wystarczyło to na coś innego. Zabrał się do pracy. Jonathan w tym czasie obserował wszystko tak jak poprzednio, był ciekaw co zmajstruje Garry. Chłopak wysypał z portfeli pieniądze. Rozmontował szczepionkę. Przekroił ziemniaka jednym z kamyków. Wsadził na ziemniaka małe organizmy i je... przetarł. Tak. Po prostu zabił. Rozdarł portfele. Było w nich trochę piasku, w końcu wylądowały na plaży. Przepalanie piasku zajęłoby jednak za długo. Zaczął więc bardzo szybko trzeć części ziemniaka, do których wsypał piasek. Ten w jakiś magiczny sposób przemienił się w drobinki szkła. Wziął Przydałby mu się jednak jakiś klej. Jednak nie zważając na to wziął trochę gleby i wsypał na szklaną część szczepionki. Dosypał zmielone organizmy, których dorobił więcej. Tak samo z trawą. Przekroił jabłko i wziął nasionko. Włożył je pod glebę przygotowaną na szkle. Zauważył resztki leków wraz z drugą strzykawką. Wbił może pare mililitrów w nasionko i podlał je. Potem wylał leki i zaczął majstrować nad szkłem, którego dorobił duuużo więcej z ogromnej ilości piasku. Miał plan. Zrobi MAŁE DRZEWKO. Miało generować ono cały czas jabłka. Wszystko przemyślał. Już kończył montować szkło, lecz potrzebował kleju. Zaczął więc go robić... nie. Nie być ziemniorem. Najpierw musiał znaleźć materiały. Jonathan pomyślał sobie tylko ,że na tej wyspie są same tumany, nie spotkał generalnie jeszcze normalnej osoby, postanowił zrobić sobie krótki spacer. Garry spojrzał na najbliższe drzewo... nic na nim nie było. Wyruszył więc na poszukiwanie czegoś lepkiego. Chodził po lesie. Szukał soczewicy. Kiedy tak chodził przez przypadek wpadł na Jonathan'a. '' '''Garry:' Uh... sorki. Ten lekko go odepchnął i Garry wleciał na drzewo i przykleił się na pare sec do niego.Odsunął się i zauważył... soczewicę. Zaczął skakać radości. Jonathan popatrzył się na niego jak na debila, ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił ^^ Wziął jakieś listki i wziął bardzo dużo soczewicy. Pobiegł kończyć wynalazek... Jonathan wrócił za Garry'm, chciał zoabczyć ten cały wynalazek. Jonathan: 'Ehm.. nie żebym się czepiał czy coś.. ale co ty tak właściwie robisz? ''Oparł się o drzewo i przyglądał poczynaniom Garr'ego. '''Garry: A nic takiego. Uśmiechnął się, bo kogoś w końcu obchodzą jego dobre cechy, o których nikt nigdy nie wiedział. Garry: Nazwę to "Mini-Jabłoń". Dzięki lekom ze strzykawki Toma będzie ona generowała cał czas jabłka. Mówiąc cały czas, chodzi mi o to, że co około 2 minuty. Dzięki temu z głodu raczej nie umżemy :) Skończył właśnie wszystko przyklejać. Wyszło coś przypominającego pół metrowy słoik z otworem, z którego wyrastała już gałązka (tak, leki Toma były dobre dla roślin). Nagle pojawił się małe jabłko, które zaczęł rosnąć. Chwilę potem wyrosło na naprawdę duże jabłko. Spadło ono na ziemię. Garry więc doczepił twarde porfele, aby właśnie jabłka na nie spadały. Spadło następne jabłko. Chłopak podsunął je do Jonathan'a. Garry: Chcesz? Sam zaczął już jeść jedno jabłko. Jonathan zaniemówił, był pewny ,że chłopakowi odwaliło ,ale jednak coś w tym było. Podszełd o Garr'ego i wziął jabłko. Zaczął je jeść, puki co nic się nie działo. Jonathan: '''Yyy.. jak to się stało?! Cóż.. no okej.. hmm smaczne.. naprawdę dobre jabłko.. to był naprawdę dopbry pomysł.. Garry.. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Nie sądziłem ,że to powiem ,ale chłopak wykonał dobrą robotę.. tylko ja się pytam jak?! '''Garry (PZ): '''Jak to zrobiłem. Logika nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Sam jednak nie ujawnię wam tego sekretu... '''Garry: Cóż, przydałoby się je wnieść do szałasu... to drzewko nie potrzebuje żadnej wody... jeśli tu jutro będę to zrobię mini-gruszę... Jonathan: 'Okej.. to.. mogę ci pomóc je wnieść, a tak przy okazji.. powiesz mi.. dlaczego pobiłeś tą blondynkę? Chodzi mi o tą tępą.. nie żebym się mieszał, jednak bicie dziewczyn.. nie powiem żeby było to uprzejme. ''Chciał dowiedzieć się prawdy, bo generalnie mało kto by się połapał przy samym patrzeniu na takie coś >.< Kamera stwierdziła, że tu jest nudno i wróciła do zajebistych uczestników programu, czyli Matt'a o Ce'Brie. Matt był już ogarnięty po swoim odpale i rozmawiał sobie o czymś tam z Ce'Brie, siedzieli przy dostojnie wyglądającym i dystyngowanym stoliku, zastawionym dwiema filiżankami świeżo zmielonej kawy, to była mocca <3. '''Matt: Słuchaj kochana, ale to było przezabawne, ten Garry, dostanie chyba Ziemniora Roku! (Luv Garry <3) Tom dyskretnie położył obok krzesła Ce'Brie, jednocześnie dziwiąc się, skąd oni mają to wszystko. Brzmiała ona tak: Ce'Brie, spotkajmy się w lesie... teraz. Jest kilka pewnych spraw do załatwienia. Podpisane: Anonim. Tumczasem Garry zaczął wyjaśniać wszystko Jonathan'owi. Garry: Eh... to nie była moja wina. Chciałem wylać truciznę, którą Tom chciał dać Ce'Brie. Przez przypadek jednak upadłem... i wbiłem sobie strzykawkę z "trucizną" w rękę... trucizna okazała się zmiksowanymi lekami, a mi odbiło, bo się przestraszyłem że zdechnę... Ce'Brie wydawała mi się zombie, bo miałem halucynacje... to dlatego. Potem próbowałem ją niby przeprosić, dałem jej płaszcz Armani'ego... ale ona okazała się suką. No i tyle. Przezywała mnie od ziemniaka. Uświadomiłem sobie, że ma rację. Staram się to zmienić. Dobra, jesteśmy. Przekroczyli próg i postawili roślinkę tóż obok miejsca w którym stacjonował Garry. Garry: '''Dzi-dzięki... ''Wzdechnął i poszedł po plecak. Kiedy biegł zobaczył gdzieś biegnącego Toma. Postanowił zostawić sprawy w jego ręce. Jonathan w tym czasie przyglądał się temu dziwnemu drzewku, może dysponowało jakąś tajemniczą mocą, która niebawem zniszczy cały świat i ludzi mieszkającym na nich?! '' '''Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Nie żebym marudził, ale ludzie tutaj są jacyś dziwni, fakt faktem, że poznałem dopiero Ce'Brie, a inni nie raczyli się przedstawić, Pff, brak manier i szacunku, gdybym tylko miau mój ukochany telefon opisałbym to wszystko na twitku albo fejsiku, buuu. (strzela sobie z liścia) Uspokój się! Znów masz ciotodramę i zachowuje się jak pedałek! (macha głową) Nieprawdaaa... (patrzy na swoje paznokcie) Tandeta! Tymczasem Garry wrócił z plecakiem. Zauważył Jonathan'a wpierdzielającego jabłka :3 Garry: I jak? Smakują? Wziął sobie jedno i też zaczął jeść. Garry: Dobra, ja muszę do kogoś iść... Wyszedł z szałasu. Matt'owi troszkę zaczęło się nudzić, więc... Matt: Hej ho, ktokolwiek? Może się poznamy? A może pospacerujemy? xD Zadzwoń do mnie, numer na dole ekranu... (posłał buziaka) Jonathan wyszedł z namiotu, poszedł w kierunku nieokreślonym, przypadkowo wpadł na Matt'a. Przewrócił go i sma też upadł. Wstał i patrzał się na leżącego Matt'a. Grażynka w międzyczasie szukała Ce'Brie żeby okazać jej kolejne zdjęcia. Garry nie wiedział co ma robić... nuda totalna. Wrócił więc do namiotu i położył się. Matt: Ej, uważaj trochę! To boli... (smuteczek) Jonathan: 'O sory.. szedłem i się zagapiłem, chyba nic ci nie jest. ''Misty w tym czasie obmyślała plan przejęcia władzy nad światem. <3333333333333333333 Za to Ce'Brie ochoczo wzięła numer Matta. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMGGG, on jest taki boooski! ''Rozpłynęła się. Zauważyła tą tajną wiadomość od "Anonima" czy coś. '''Ce'Brie: '''Ooo, list od sekretnego wielbiciela! Lubię to! ''Polazła do lasu jak tam ktoś chciał, i próbowała rozkmnić, kto jej podłożył liścik. Tom udawając niski głos stał pod drzewem. Był on ubrany jak assasyn. Oczywiście miał ubrany kaptur, więc nie można było zobaczyć twarz. '' '''Tom: Stań pod... tym drzewem. Wskazał na jakieś drzewo. Ce'Brie: 'No, dooobra! Ale jak coś, to się potem ujawnisz, co nie? Bo jak jesteś brzydki, to nic z tego nie będzie! ''Nabuzowana stanęła pod drzewem i czekała aż ten ktoś się ujawni. Grażynka podeszła do Ce'Brie, żebypokzać jej resztę zdjęć. '''Grażyna: Córcia, czekasz na kogoś? Ce'Brie odwróciła się. Ce'Brie: 'Taaak! Dostałam list od sekretnego wielbiciela i kazał mi tu przyjść! I teraz ktoś kazał mi stanąć pod tym drzewem! Jestem podekscytowana, bo nie wiem kto to! ''Ce'Brie się ekscytowała. Nagle coś do niej dotarło... A co jak to Grażyna jest jej sekretną wielbicielką i ją tu zwabiła? Tymczasem Garry się bardzo nudził. Z tego też powodu, wyszedł z szałasu... stwierdził, że jeżeli będzie tak cały czas siedzieć to będzie zimniorem... niedaleko, przed szałasem zobaczył assassyna. Chłopak był ogromnym fanem serii "Assassin's Drama" i chciał autograf cosplay'era, który przebrał się za assassyna. Wyglądał w końcu tak oczojebnie... podbiegł więc do niego. '''Garry: Dzień dobry <3 Czy mógłbyś mi dać autograf, przyjacielu? Uwielbiam Assassin's Dramę! Był bardzo podjarany i wtedy skapnął się, że assassyn'em jest Tom, a za nim stoi Ce'Brie z Grażynką. Garry: Aha... okej. Wziął podpisaną kartkę i pośpiesznie uciekł. Garry (PZ): Co on mógł z nią robić... cholera. Czyżby zakładał sojusz? Niby nie mam z nim sojuszu, ale oszukiwanie mnie, to... no i jeszcze ta Grażyna... to się układa w całość. Może omawiał z nią sojusz podczas poprzedniego zadania, a teraz włączają do tego Ce'Brie? Fochnięty wrócił do namiotu. Ce'Brie usłyszała, że ktoś za nią rozmawia... I ujrzała Toma. Ce'Brie: 'O fuuuuuuuuj! Tom, jesteś moim sekretnym wielbicielem!? OMG, ale ohyyyyda! ''Ce'Brie uciekła z Grażynką z krzykiem. Grażyna też krzyczała, choć nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale uznała po prostu, że Ce'Brie się z nią w coś bawi. 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Fuj... Fuj... Fuj... OMFG! Nigdy. Więcej. Randek. W. Ciemno! '''Tom: '''Czas być... Assasynem! ''Zaczął biegać po drzewach. Biegł tak szybko, że zdążył dogonić Ce'brie. Rzucił na nią i Grażynkę sieć (I nie, nie mieli jak wyjść z niej). Zszedł z drzewa. 'Tom: '''Tu nie chodzi o randkę! To waźniejsza sprawa niż ci się wydaje... Ale najpierw Grażynka musi pójść stąd. ''Tymczasem Garry zauważył Toma w stroju assassyna. Fochnięty miał go jednak gdzieś. Zamiast tego chrupał jabłko :3 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG, skoro taki z ciebie geniusz, to dlaczego też zarzuciłeś na Grażynkę tą sieć, a nie tylko na mnie, i nie pozwoliłeś jej sobie pójść? '''Tom: '''Bo ta sieć jest za duża. Zresztą, nawet nie wiem skąd ją mam. ''Wziął sieć. 'Tom: '''No to czekam, aż Grażyna pójdzie... ''Grażynka sobie poszła ^^ Tymczasem Garry'ego coraz bardziej kusiło, by obczaić co się tam dzieje. Nie miał jednak czasu by zrobić Podsłuchiwacz PH-3000, więc skorzystał z tradycyjnych meton i po prostu poszedł tam i ukrył się. Nikt go nie zauważył. 'Tom: '''To na początek: Garry cię tak pobił przez... to! ''Wyciągnął strzykawkę. W środku było coś zielonego. 'Tom: '''To jest taki słaby narkotyk. Wywołuje tylko halucynacje, a w dodatku trwa to tylko kilkadziesiąt sekund. Wystarczy jednak np. do pobicia. Widać Garry miał jakieś halucynacje, przez które chciał cię pobić. Może wyobraził cię jako zombiaka? Ale nie to jest najwaźniejsze. Poczekaj chwilę... ''Poszedł po torbę. 'Ce'Brie: '... W pewnym momencie się ogarnęła. 'Ce'Brie: '''Fuuuuu! Wy jesteście obaj jakimiś cholernymi narkomanami! Niech mnie ktoś uratuje! Oni chcą mi coś wstrzyknąć!!! Ratunku!!! Plebsy mnie próbują zamordować!!! ''Zaczęła lamentować. Garry wszystko słyszał. Stwierdził, że Ce'Brie jest naprawdę poje****. Chłopak jednak nie chciał się wydać, ale miał kolejny "genialny" pomysł. Wyciągnął z buta sznurówkę. Pociągnął też dziewczynę za nogę i rzucił pod nią sznurówkę, która przez światło wyglądała jak wąż. Chłopak nadal pozostał w ukryciu, a Ce'Brie upadła i się przestraszył. Garry czołgał się szybko do tyłu (please). Pokazał jej, że nie powinna się zachowywać jak pojebka i że nie jest zimniorem. Tom wrócił z torbą i zobaczył tą sytuację. Postanowił się zakraść za Garrego. Kiedy był już blisko skoczył na Garrego. 'Tom: '''Co ty w ogóle robisz, co? Odbiło ci? Tylko nie mów, że wstrzyknąłeś te narkotyki... ''Tak na prawdę Grażynka została, i widziała całe to zdarzenie, więc potanowiła jakoś zainterweniować. '''Grażyna: ZOSTAW JĄ PEDOFILU!! Skoczyła na chłopaków, którzy upadli na Ce'Brie. Grażyna: Widziałam Was PO-wskie narkomany!! I jeszcze jakaś pedereastia się tutaj dzieje, nie mieszajcie w to tej biednej dziewczyny!! Bo jak na Wasnaslę mojego adwokata Jana to jeszcze zobaczycie! Ce'Brie była przygnieciona przez chłopaków. Ce'Brie: 'OMGGGG!!! Ratunkuuu!!! Te plebsy mnie dotykają! ''Prawie się popłakała. Zaczęła odruchowo kopać i uderzać we wszystko pięściami, byleby tylko uciec. 'Ce'Brie: '''Pomocy!!! Nie chcę tak umierać! Jestem za piękna, młoda, no i jestem świetnym strategiem, chciałabym wygrać ten program, zrobić sobie operację wszczepiania implantów tutaj i tutaj, wyjść za mąż, mieć fajne dzieci, najlepiej dwójkę, żyć w bogatym domu, nie pracować, bo od tego byłby mój mąż, przede wszystkim chciałabym szaleć ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, które pozdraaaaawiaaam kochane! I nie martwcie się o mnie, postaram się wygrać! ''Co prawda nikt tego nie dostrzegł, ale nieopodal Matt siedział i przyglądał się całej sytuacji zajadając się popcornem. Wszyscy na Niego spojrzeli, a ten uśmiechnął się do nich i odmachał rączką. Tom po chwili trudu wyszedł stąd. '''Tom: '''STOOOOOOOOOOOP!!! Co wy w ogóle robicie!? Raz, że to nie miało być nikogo. Dwa, że próbowałem powtrzymać Garrego przed... czymś. A tak w ogóle to o co chodzi Garry? Wiem, że nie chciałeś być ziemniakiem, ale wyglądało to jak jakiś gwałt. Trzy, NIE JESTEM NARKOMANEM! A teraz niech Grażyna i Matt odejdą stąd i to natychmiast! '''Grażyna: Odszczekaj to bachorze! Strzeliła mu z liścia. Grażyna(Pz):'' Oni wszyscy sa tu narkomanami i pijakami! I już ja ich przwrócę do porządku! A ten Tom to on na pewno też marnihunaen bierze! '''Grażyna: Nie kłam, ty też marihunaen brałeś!! Matt: (zerwał się) Ta pani mądrze gada! Nie toleruję narkotyków, nie! Zaczął taniec szamana, ugabugabuga. leftGarry wstał, otrzepał się i wpadł na pomysł jak wybrnąć z sytuacji. Garry: Słuchajcie. Co wy do jasnej cholery odwalacie?! Ludzie, jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie a kłócimy się jak dzieci. Zastanówcie się: bez urazy Tom, ale skąd on miałby wytrzasnąć narkotyki?! Kupił leki bez recepty i szpanuje... no sory, taka prawda, mówiłeś mi. Nawet się nie tłumacze dlaczego pobiłem Ce'Brie bo wszyscy wiemy, że i tak by do tego kiedyś doszło (please). Dalej: Nie kompromituj się Ce'Brie, mogę być ziemniakiem, ale mam to w gdzieś. Chociaż docenilibyście to, że się staram... a ty Matt... Co ty odpie*dalasz? O.o Spojrzał się na Matta. '' '''Garry:' I Grażyna... możesz już iść. Nie wiem jak odnosić się do tak krejzi osób starszych, ale twoje miejsce jest w szałasie. No i Tom, szczerze, mamy taką oczojebną drużynę, że aż nwm. Spojrzał na nich z wyrzutem. Garry: Nie wiem po co to pieprzę, i tak nikogo to nie odchodzi, walę to, tylko żeby nie było, że nie mówiłem, byście się ogarnęli. No a wiecie dlaczego jestem "zimniorem"? Bo ktoś nim musi być. Chociaż mamy już taką pseudo-oryginalną osobę... Spojrzał się na Grażynkę. Garry: I nie możemy żyć w pokoju i w spokoju? Jesteśmy tu dopiero drugi dzień, a wy... Westchnął. Temple tymczasem przybyła tutaj prosto z willi. (Pokój zwierzeń)Temple: Czas dowiedzieć się czegoś o po co niektórych. Narazie tylko te 2 z willi zdążyłam dłużej niestety poznać. Temple: No cześć. <3 W willi wieje nudą, więc chciałam sprawdzić co tu się dzieje. Zaczęła szukać kogoś, kogo można zaczepić... Grażyna: Nie ogarniam rozumiem o co Ci dziecko chodzi, ale dobrze, już sobie idę od maruchnowców, i Cię ostrzegam - synek, jak się nie słuchasz Grażynki to źle skończysz! Odeszła w oddali (czy coś)... Tymczasem Allie skradała się za Temple. Zgubiła ją, więc zaczęła się rozglądać. W końcu zauważyła jakąś blondynkę, której wcześniej nie widziała. Allie: Hej, co u ciebie? Marry: ... Allie: U mnie dobrze, miło że pytasz! ^^ Marry: ... Allie: Co? Ja... nie chcę o tym rozmawiać! Marry: ... Allie: Nie, to ty przesadzasz... przestań się czepiać! Marry: ... Allie: Eee... tego nie zajarzyłam, ale ok. Marry: ... Allie: W sumie powinnaś ze mną współpracować, bo ja byłam w poprzednim sezonie i wiem, co mnie tutaj czeka! Marry: ... Allie: Serio? Ja ciebie nawet tu nie widziałam! Marry: ... Allie: Nie, już mam swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę! Ty jesteś na 6 miejscu dokładnie za Garry'ą, czy jak tej dziewczynce w czapce jest... Marry: ... "Powiedziała" po czym poszła, zostawiając Allie samą. Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Ta Marry jest jakaś dziwna. Znaczy, lubię ją, bo wgl ubiera się jak ukryty superbohater... a może to jest superbohater. Ja zawsze chciałam być Hulkiem, ale w wersji kobiecej... Hulka? Fajnie to brzmi! Mogłabym zawsze siadać na swoich wrogach... chociaż ja nigdy nie miałam potencjalnych wrogów, dlatego nie zostanę Hulkiną! O czym ja mówiłam? A tak, Marry <3. Podczas rozmowy z nią zrozumiałam, że jest chyba nieśmiała i nieco małomówna. Ale jest fajna ^^. Wgl ona jest ze mną w drużynie, więc musimy się trzymać razem... i z Abi... I z Temple... Ale nasza drużyna jest super <3. '''Marry (pokój zwierzeń): '... ''Zaś u Toma i reszty... '' '''Tom: Garry, proszę. Odejdź. To dla twojego dobra. Matt może zostać. Garry: Niech ci będzie, Tom... Garry (PZ): Ale i tak wiem, że masz z nią sojusz! I odszedł. Tom pokazał torbę. Tom: 'Na początek wyjaśnijmy sobie, skąd wzieły się te zielone narkotyki wraz z pistoletem. Kupiłem od pewnego gościa. To miała być ostatnia deska ratunku. Tyle, że to raczej nic by nie dało... Ale ta torba na 100% nie jest moja! Raz, że nie brałem tyle narkotyków. Dwa, że nie wziąłem tyle naboi i pistoletów. Trzy, że znalazłem tam również rosyjski dowód. Trzeba pozbyć się tej torby! ''Temple zauważyła Allie, która przylazła tu za nią. '''Temple: Zdaje mi się, czy ty mnie śledzisz ?! Zaświeciły się jakieś złowrogie gwiazdki w oczach Temple. Ce'Brie: '... Myślisz, że ci uwierzę!? RATUNKU!!! MORDERCA!!! GWAŁCICIEL!!! PEDOFIL!!! ZOOFIL!!! NEKROFIL!!! DENDROFIL!!! I w ogóle inne takie! SADYSTA!!! NARKOMAN!!! ALKOHOLIK!!! Pomóżcie mi, on mnie chce czymś przyćpać i zabić! '''Tom: '''Powiedz mi, jak mam się pozbyć tej torby to się ją pozbędę. ''Ce'Brie udało się jakoś uciec z sieci. Uciekała gdzie pieprz rośnie, bo przez chwilę myślała, że Tom to brat bliźniak Jasona Voorhesa, albo Leatherface'a, albo Freddy'ego Kruegera... W każdym bądź razie była już na plaży, gdzie była reszta. 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Tom jest straszny... Chyba jest moim stalkerem. W sumie, oni się tak trochę zachowują jak on... Ech! Muszę na niego uważać! Szkoda by było, aby to show straciło taką gwiazdę jak ja, która jest jego nadzieją! '''Tom: '''No tak... ''Popatrzył na torbę. 'Tom: '''Nie, nawet nie próbuj! Pójdę poszukać jakiejś łopaty... ''Poszedł gdzieś w kierunku innym niż do plaży. Ce'Brie uznała, że powinna wczuć się w końcu w swoją rolę, jaką od zawsze dało jej życie... Stratega! 'Ce'Brie: '''Pomyślmy... Gdyby usunąć kartofla, wtedy osłabię drugiego kartofla, bo kartofle trzymają się ALWAYS razem. ''Radośnie wzruszyła ramionami. 'Ce'Brie: '''A propo... Mam pomysł! ''Allie spojrzała na Temple hejtującym spojrzeniem. '''Allie: Eee... Tak? W końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. Ostatnie zdanie powiedziała jak w jakimś horrorze. Temple: No okey. Powiedziała krótko i ze spokojem, choć w duchu przestraszyła się mowy Allie. (Pokój zwierzeń) Temple: Brr... ''- siedzi skulona.'' Temple: Anyway, znajdźmy kogoś do... Garry: Strategia... jakby tam o tym pomyśleć to trzeba zwycieżyć (please) Tom plastikową łopatką kopał dół. W końcu skończył, włożył tam torbę i zakopał. Tom(PZ): Teraz nawet z Garry'm mam problemy, więc nie mam już nikogo. Czemu życie jest na mnie złe? Na niego spada deska Ała! Plaża Po jakże długim dniu wichury w końcu się rozpogodziło. Wprawdzie nie zostało na niej nic prócz piasku to jednak zawodnicy zostali zebrani właśnie tutaj. '' '''Tori: '''No więc! Czas na kolejne zadanie co nie? :D ''Entuzjastycznie oznajmiła swoim zawodnikom. Tori: Ale jest jeden szczególik o którym zapomniałam. Czarodziejki z Księżyca Przystawki (pokój zwierzeń)Kenny: 'Nie ogarniam tego całego gotowania, ale za to Czarodziejki z Księżyca to taka wspaniała nazwa dla naszej drużyny. <3 '''Kenny: '''Więc... Co to w ogóle jest przystawka? Jeśli damy im jakieś sushi to będzie okej? ''Kenny spojrzał pytająco na Abi-J'Shiristinę, bo na pomoc Marry raczej nie można liczyć. (please) Ale zanim którakolwiek z nich odpowiedziała, Kenny zaczął dalej mówić. 'Kenny: '''Albo nie, już chyba wiem co zrobimy! ''W tym momencie zaczął mówić na tyle szybko i niewyraźnie, że nie można było nic zrozumieć. 'Kenny: '''I co o tym myślicie? Chyba im się spodoba, co nie? No to chodźmy poszukać jakichś składników! <3 ''Kenny pociągnął ze sobą Abi-J'Shiristinę i Marry w stronę jakiegoś pobliskiego lasu. 'Kenny: '''Tu powinny być jakieś dobre owoce, które będzemy mogli wykorzystać. ^^ ''Kenny zaczął zbierać owoce z drzew, które następnie podawał dziewczynom. W pewnym momencie kokos spadł na głowę Marry, która przez to upadła na ziemię rozwalając wokół siebie zebrane owoce. 'Kenny: '''O nie! ''Kenny szybko podbiegł do leżącej dziewczyny i zaczął zbierać rozrzucone owoce. 'Kenny: '''Uff, na szczęście wszystko przetrwało. <3 Chyba możemy już wracać i zacząć przygotowywać to jedzenie. ^^ ''Kenny i Abi wrócili do swojego stanowiska i odłożyli na stół wszystkie zebrane owoce. 'Kenny: '''Hmm... Czy nie zapomnieliśmy o czymś? ''Abi jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Kenny rozejrzał się i w końcu przypomniało mu się o istnieniu Marry. (please) 'Kenny: '''Ups... ''Kenny pobiegł do Marry, która chyba nadal nie odzyskała przytomności. Złapał ją za nogę i przyciągnął do ich miejsca pracy. 'Kenny: '''W sumie będziemy mogli później na niej sprawdzić, czy nasze jedzenie nie jest trujące. O ile ona nadal żyje... No cóż, mniejsza z tym. ''Kenny i Abi-J'Shiristina zaczęli robić coś z tych wszystkich owoców. Albo przynajmniej próbowali coś robić. ;u; (pokój zwierzeń)'Kenny: '''Ta Abi nie należy chyba do najmądrzejszych i najbardziej ogarniętych osób... Ale za to jest ładna. <3 Danie główne '''Joanthan: '''Hm.. no to na sam początek przydałby się jakiś pomysł, skoro jesteśmy na wyspie.. na pewno są tu jakieś zwierzęta morskie.. moglibyśmy spróbować coś złowić., jakaś ryba.. może coś innego, owoce moża to byłby niezły pomysł. Njalepiej w ogóle z jakimiś ziołami, przyprawy.. hm.. na takiej wyspie znajdziemy ich naprawdę wiele! ''Jonathan jako pierwszy rzucił jakiś pomysł, oczywiście uważał, że to jest świetny plan, jednak chciał liczyć się ze zdaniem reszty drużyny i czekał jaka będzie reakcja Temple oraz Allie. Allie złapała Temple za rękę. '''Allie: Jak miło, że znowu jesteśmy razem w drużynie... (: Po czym zwróciła się do Jonathana. Allie: No tak, tak... ale brakuje nam nieco bananów do zrobienia... takich bananów co się je da jeść... i dodamy może do tego trochę wody i będzie coś w stylu ziemniaczków, których nie lubię, ale prowadzącej się to spodoba! ^_^ Temple popatrzyła na Allie i uśmiechnęła się. Temple: 'Tak, bardzo miło. ''Odwróciła głowę i zrobiła minę a'la "crying chibi". Otrząsnęła się i spojrzała na obojga, z którymi przyszło jej pracować. '''Temple: Może coś śródziemnomorskie w takim razie. Jakieś greckie danie, powinno wypalić. Jonathan: 'To chyba będzie dobry pomysł. Z czym mi się kojarzy Grecja? Pomidory, oliwki.. z tymi dwoma produktami najbardziej. ''Poparł pomysł Temple, natomiast na Allie spojrzał się jak na wariatkę. Allie odwzajemniła spojrzenie Jonathana :P. '''Allie: A moze ugotujemy spaghetti albo lazanię... bo zgłodniałam .___. Allie wskazała na swój brzuch. Temple: Sama nieznam się na kuchni... więc najlepiej będzie jak już coś namyślimy to pójdę poszukać co trzeba. (Pokój zwierzeń)Temple: Oderwę się w ten sposób na moment od Allie. ''- zaciera łapki.'' Allie spojrzała na Temple. Allie: Może poszukamy razem? Allie spojrzała w stronę, gdzie powinna być Temple, ale jej tam nie było. Allie: Hej! Gdzie ona poszła? To ja też poszukam tego, co ona miała szukać! ''Dziewczyna poszła szukać Temple składników. Temple wróciła po jakimś czasie z zaplecza, gdzie myślała, że coś znajdzie jako składnik. Nie wróciła z Allie.